


Where Are You Christmas

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Memories, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, F/M, Family Loss, Fluff, Grieving, Heartfelt Gift, Loss of loved one, Loving Sam Winchester, Sad, Sam Winchester as Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	Where Are You Christmas

Sam knew how you've always felt about Christmas, you've loved it since you were a little girl. Celebrating it with your family, a large party and opening a gift on Christmas Eve. You had told him your grandpa would always dress up as Santa for his grandkids and ask what they would want for Christmas a week before the big day.

This year of course was going to be different since your grandpa passed away leaving the Christmas spirit missing within your small body.

You had told Sam that Christmas was never going to feel the same again no matter what anyone did.

Sam wanted to make it up to you since it was a week before Christmas, with a little help from Dean and Cas he was going to make it just as good for you.

You lay in the bed sleeping in the room Sam and you share, Cas walks inside the bedroom turning on the light quickly.

"(Y/N), wake up. Somethings happened." Cas shouts startling you awake leaving you to look around the room for Sam.

"What's wrong?" You ask in fear for your missing boyfriend.

"Something came into the bunker last night leaving a trail of dust in the library, you need to see this. Come quick." Cas shouts disappearing from the room leaving you alone.

You quickly climb out of bed and grab Sam's robe, placing your feet into your slippers you quickly run out of the bedroom and towards the library.

What could have got into the library last night? You think to yourself as you run a quickly as you can.

You take a sharp turn into the edge of the hall leading to the library and realize that there is a fireplace inside the library.

Walking inside you see Dean and Cas eyeing something by the fireplace.

"What could have came inside last night?" Cas asks Dean before turing to see you walk further into the library.

"(Y/N) check out what Dean and I found." He says giving a hand to you to lead you towards what Dean was examining.

Dean turns to you shaking his head in question.

"I have no idea what could have came into the bunker last night, what ever it is I hope they know they came into the wrong place." Dean announces looking around the library as you walk by his side and look to the ground noticing black foot prints that are shaped as large boots.

You feel a wave emotion hit you thinking about how your grandpa used to do something like this for you and the other cousins.

"(Y/N), do you think you know what this could be?" Cas asks.

You nod your head feeling the tears begin to form in your eyes.

"Santa." You answer hearing your voice break.

As soon as you said Santa the sound of foot steps start from behind you. Cas takes a step back, placing his hand onto Dean's shoulder they disappear leaving you alone in library with whoever was behind you.

A large black glove touches your shoulder causing you to stiffen slightly, turning slowly you see Sam dressed up as Santa Claus.

Your tears fall from your eyes once you see Sam's eyes shine realizing he was feeling just as emotional as you.

You throw yourself into his arms feeling the peace within, clinging to Sam he walks you backwards until he takes a seat having you sit on his lap.

He kisses your forehead gently and softly shushes you silently letting you know everything was going to be okay.

"Thank you." You whisper trying to find your voice.

"Don't need to thank me, I just wanted to see you happy and filled with that Christmas spirit again." He answer kissing your forehead once again before he pulls you back so you could look at him.

You smile towards him feeling that Christmas spirit take hold of your soul.

"Tell me pretty lady, what do you want for Christmas this year?" Santa Sam asks making his voice as deep as possible.

You smile again trying to keep the tears away. You take a deep breath and touch his Santa beard. It might have not been like your grandpa's real white beard but it still made you feel like he was still here.

You lean into him and rest your head upon his shoulder.

"Everything I want is right here." You answer finally finding your voice. Leaning in to kiss his cheek that was poking out from under the beard, you lay your head back down on his shoulder.

"I love you Sam." You smile softly as you close your eyes.

"I love you too (Y/N). Merry Christmas." He answers holding you closer to him.


End file.
